Peter Pan and Ariel: A Tough Love
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: Peter Pan is always known by taking no mercy on Hook's crew. But when a certain redhead named Ariel is injured, Peter takes a mission on taking care of her. But will love blossom between them, despite Ariel's loyalty to Hook?
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hook was a nasty man with black hair and a mustache to match. He was a great pirate who was always defeated by the triumphant Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Hook tried his best to defeat a flying boy, but he failed at every attempt. Hook was at his personal desk planning his next move, when all of a sudden he shouted, "SMEE!" There was a crashing of plates heard, and Smee came running until he slipped on the deck. He immediately got up and said, "Aye, aye Captain!" Hook got up from his chair and started to pace around him, "Peter Pan has been defeating us for far too long, we need a new strategy. But what could we use?" Smee put his finger under his chin, and his eyes shone. "I know, Captain! Let me just get my laptop." Hook said, "What's a laptop?"

"Oh, it's a device that is very handy for searching information. Maybe what you need is a new recruit." Hook pondered this, and said, "An excellent plan, Smee. But who could possibly be a better new recruit other than my men?" Smee typed on the URL line, .com. He said, "We can search for 'pirates that can fight well, and can be paid very easily.' That should find someone." Smee pressed search and clicked on the first link, it showed a video from YouTube displaying the pirate's amazing fighting skills. Hook smiled, "Smee, get me that pirate's email address. I think we've got ourselves a new member."

Hook heard a knock at the door, and Hook opened it. A figure with a dark cloak, eye patch over his eye, black boots, and red hair in a bun was standing there. He said, "Are you Captain Hook?" Hook took off his hat, and gasped. "You're not a man, you're a girl! How can YOU possibly be that pirate from the Intoget?!" She said, "It's the internet, and my name is Ariel. I assure you that pirate is me, and I can prove it to you." Hook rubbed his face with his hand, and said, "I suppose you can prove yourself when we fight with Peter Pan." Ariel said, "Who is this Peter Pan? Is he your rival?"

Hook grimaced, "He's my foe, and I will destroy him." Ariel asked, "Is he a fellow pirate?" Hook was uncomfortable, and said, "He's a flying boy." Ariel looked at him with disrespect. "How can a pirate captain like you be enemies with a flying child?" Hook said, "I'm just trying to get revenge at Peter Pan for tossing my hand to that vile crocodile." Ariel said, "I guess that is a reasonable explanation. What attracts him? Cannons, crocodiles, shouts of 'SMEE, GET MY TEDDY BOXERS RIGHT NOW!" Hook blushed, and rapidly said, "Cannons! Now go tell one of my men to shoot one of the cannons." Ariel turned and left the room. Captain Hook admired Ariel, and turned his head out the window. "You stand no chance Peter Pan, if that Ariel isn't a liar, you're getting it."

Peter Pan heard cannonballs being fired, and said to Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys, "I think it's time to have some fun with Captain Hook, ready Tink?" Tinkerbell nodded excitedly, and Peter and Tink flew out the door. Peter soon spotted the pirate ship and said, "CAPTAIN, MISS ME?!" The boat was silent, and Peter landed on the deck. "Where did everyone go?" Suddenly, a sword slashed at Peter. He quickly jumped back, and Ariel said, "Prepare to be defeated for the first time, Pan." Peter smiled and took out his sword, "It is so on, pirate. So Hook must've gotten a new pirate, I can easily defeat every one of these pirates."

Ariel grinned, "I assure you won't easily defeat me." Ariel kept fighting with me, and Peter knew that this pirate meant business. Soon, Peter had Ariel in a corner with no hope, and he smirked. "Any last words before I slash you?" Ariel smiled, "Yes, my words are, Look behind you!" Peter turned and Ariel used the diversion to grab Peter's sword and have him on the plank above the water. Ariel grinned, "Any last words, Peter Pan?" Peter waved at Tinkerbell and she gave him pixie dust and he flew away. Ariel thought quickly and jumped and grabbed Tink. Before she could scream, Ariel shook Tink to get pixie dust. She flew and went after Peter. Peter turned around to look for Tink, and saw Ariel slashing her sword at him. Peter moved, and kept moving from her deadly swipes. Soon, Peter noticed that Ariel was running out of pixie dust and led her to the ocean.

Ariel glanced at the water, and began to panic. She started falling, and then she saw a shark. Peter hovered there, and seemed to be pondering whether or not to let Ariel fall. Peter seemed to decide and rushed after her. He grabbed her, and set her on the sandy floor of Neverland. Ariel was unconscious, and Tink asked Peter, "Peter, why did you-"Tink understood when Peter was silent, Peter was about to be killed by a shark when he was younger, and Tink had saved him. She had seen that same terrified look on Peter's face, just like Ariel. Peter said, "Prepare Hook's pirate for hospitality, I think this pirate accidentally got a cut from the sword fight on his leg." Peter flew away, and Tink looked closely at his face.

It didn't seem right; his face didn't appear like a man. Tink took off his hat and looked at his dark red hair. Tinkerbell looked closer, and gasped, "It can't be, this is a GIRL!?"

Ariel woke up with blurriness, and wondered where she was. Her first sight was bars, and thought, _Am I a prisoner? Why would Hook put me behind bars? _Then she noticed the bandage on her leg, but glanced at her shoes. They weren't black boots, they were black heels. Ariel was also wearing a black and blue dress. Ariel looked at a mirror on the wall, and gasped. Her hair was down and brushed, and was wearing lipstick. Ariel rushed to the bars and shook it with all her might. "Who's there? Let me out!" She saw Peter and gasped, "YOU PUT ME HERE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" Peter looked at her, he said, "Actually, that was Tink. So, you were that pirate? I got to admit, you have pretty amazing fighting skills considering you're a girl."

Ariel ignored the comment and said, "Why do you have me looking like a girl, and behind bars?" Peter crossed his arms and said, "Look, I used to work for Hook and I know that he will kick you out from the crew if you have an injury. You got a nasty scratch, and you have to stay here to heal. As for the girl thing, you have to be in disguise so Hook will never find you. Wouldn't want old codfish to think you're on my side." Ariel said, "Good, except for the bars thing." Peter said, "That was for my own amusement." Ariel rolled her eyes and said, "Just so you know, I act nothing like a girl, and I am not going to be pleasant being here. Just so we're clear, how long do I have to be here?"

"Considering how serious that scratch is? Tink said it will probably last 3 months." Ariel said, "3 MONTHS!? Are you for real?" Peter shrugged, "That's what she said, but you better get used to it. 3 months can be a long time."


	2. Beginning

Ariel was walking outside in the maze of shrubs where Hook would never find her. Tink was going with her to keep her under supervision. Ariel didn't mind, what she did mind was that Peter Pan had also insisted on giving her a bracelet that was a tracking device. _As if I would even show up to Hook looking like this. I'm not stupid, that Pan is starting to get on my nerves. _But then Ariel remembered that Peter had rescued her, and if it wasn't for him, she would have suffered more than a scratch on her leg. Peter had asked her why she got freaked out, but Ariel didn't tell him.

She felt like she could trust Tink, so Ariel asked, "Tinkerbell, if I tell you why I freaked out, will you promise not to tell Peter?" Tinkerbell nodded, sometimes Peter could be a pain. She was wondering too why she had panicked. Ariel took a deep breath, and said, "When I was younger, I was a girl with clothes like this. I lived with my mom, my dad died before I was born. Her name was Athena, and we were close. I loved her so much, and I always never wanted to be away from her. We used to live in Atlantica, and we were taking a walk on the beach. There was darkness surging from the ocean, my mom stepped in to see what was going on. Suddenly, she was taken away, I shouted for her. But all I saw was her terrified face and her struggling to break free from someone's grasp."

Ariel was trying not to cry, which she hadn't in a very long time. "The thing tried to get me, and I also went underwater but then the thing bit me. I probably would have gone deeper, but my mom kicked it, and it let me go. I never saw my mom after that. And ever since then, I've been scared of the water." Tinkerbell was shocked, Ariel seemed so tough, but yet she had a good reason to be. Tink said, "Ariel, I'm so sorry." Ariel shook it off, and her tough face returned. "That's enough tears, come on. I want to maintain my dignity. By the way, why did Peter keep me with him instead of immediately letting me go to Hook so I would be kicked off?"

Tinkerbell shrugged, "You got me, pirate. The reasons why Peter does things are buried deep within his head." Ariel couldn't argue with that, she just kept walking. Tinkerbell asked Ariel, "Pirate, do you have a name?" Ariel said, "I only give my name to people I can trust with my life." Tink said, "And is Hook one of those people? He's not a person you can trust." Ariel ignored Tink and kept walking, she was silently thinking of ways she could get rid of Pan. Though Peter Pan had shown her sympathy, she wasn't going to take mercy on him. Nothing was going to change her mind.

Ariel stumbled upon a sleeping figure, and it was Peter. She quickly stepped over him and silently crept past him. She had lost Tinkerbell after not speaking; Tink was a chatterbox and couldn't speak to someone silent. That was another one of her talents, figuring out a person's weaknesses. So far, Ariel couldn't find out Peter's, but she would, after all, she had 3 months to do it. Ariel kept tiptoeing and then she heard, "Where's Tinkerbell? You're not allowed to roam without supervision." Ariel groaned and turned around. She said, "Tink left me, and if it hasn't occurred to you by now, I am not a child that needs to be held by her hand." Peter smiled, and seemed to be looking at her eyes, and even deeper than that.

Ariel shook it off, and Peter just replied, "Oh, pirate. If only you could see what was in your heart. But I'm not going to take any chances with you." He winked, and Ariel rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't fall for flirts, Peter Pan. Can't you see?" Peter nodded, "No, I know that. But there is a way to your heart, you just don't know it." Peter flew away, leaving Ariel smug about being alone. But then she remembered his words, _there is a way to your heart, you just don't know it._ Could it be possible that Peter liked her? Ariel shook angrily that thought from her head, there was no way Peter would fall for a pirate he fought against. She took one more step, and nearly fell off. She was on a cliff, and there were rocks everywhere. It was Mermaid Lagoon, and then Ariel saw the mermaids all brushing their hair gazing at their reflections. Ariel started running away, and suddenly got swooped by Peter. She said, "Let go of me, this instant Peter Pan!" Peter pointed to the ground, and Ariel understood what she had said. "I mean by gently lowering me to the ground." Peter said, "Not until why you tell me that it seems that you're scared of everything." Ariel wriggled out of his arms and jumped to the ground.

Peter caught her before landing, and noticed Ariel had shown no fear. Peter said, "Are you nuts or something? You could have killed yourself." Ariel jumped, and landed on a rock. "I'd rather die than reveal my secrets to the enemy." Peter shook his head as Ariel walked back to the tree.


	3. revelations

Ariel sat on a rock with her head on her arms. They were wrapped around her legs, and she was staring at the sunset. Ariel couldn't stop thinking about the mermaids, she shook the thought away. It was one thing to give away her name, but she wouldn't reveal her secret to anyone. Ariel just couldn't find any peace anymore, which was why she dedicated her life to being tough. She took lessons in combat and fencing, even self defense. Ariel didn't want anyone taking advantage of her, but yet she still contained a little bit of her girl side. She wasn't immune to the hormones that let her be attracted to guys, but Ariel hadn't fallen in love, and it was going to stay that way.

Ariel had remained some of her dignity; she had washed off the lipstick and threatened Tink for nail polish remover. Her hair was still down, and Ariel was still wearing the same clothes. But Ariel actually felt freer, but her heart was still hardened. She saw Peter flying down, and groaned. She said, "Peter Pan, it was more peaceful until you showed up." Peter smiled as he hovered, "Yep, but you gotta admit, Neverland is more cheerful with me." Ariel rolled her eyes and smiled. Peter gasped, "You…actually smiled. " Peter got closer, and turned her face to his. He leaned in, and planted his lips on hers. Ariel slapped him hard, and he said, "Ow!" Ariel snarled, "That will show you for getting ideas about kissing me!" Ariel stormed off, leaving Peter rubbing his jaw.

Ariel felt so humiliated, a boy had kissed her and it was Peter Pan, no less. She rubbed her lips to get rid of any trace of Peter. Ariel never wanted for anyone to kiss her, especially her enemy. She also had let it happen by smiling, Ariel promised herself to not let anyone see that ever again. She heard some rustling in the bushes; Ariel put herself behind a boulder and grabbed her sword that she had taken from Peter Pan. A figure popped out, and Ariel jumped on him holding the dagger in place. It was a kid in a skunk outfit, and Ariel said, "State your name." The guy was terrified, and Peter said, "Let go of him! He's Toodles, and he's one of the Lost Boys."

Ariel got off, and said, "I'm sorry, Toodles. I didn't know you worked with Pan." Toodles didn't say anything, and just ran off. She didn't dare look at Peter, and walked in the direction of the tree. Peter flew in front of her, and Ariel groaned. "What?" Peter looked uncomfortable, and said, "I'm sorry I kissed you." Ariel figured he wasn't going to apologize, and said, "Wow, the Peter Pan said sorry. But, why did you do that?" Peter blushed, and said, "Let's just say that faint heart never won fair lady." Peter had trouble taking off, and he stuttered. He groaned, "I think I ran out of pixie dust. I have to go to Dead Man's to get more." Ariel gave him a look, "Pixie dust?"

"You know, it's what you used to nearly kill me. Guess I have to walk." Peter shuddered, _Guess this Pan is used to flying all the time. _Ariel grimaced, "I have to go there too, guess I'll have to deal with you for a few minutes." Peter didn't say anything, and walked behind her. She was grateful for him not saying anything, and Ariel wanted to take advantage for him being nice. Ariel asked, "Peter, why did you save me?" Peter kept a straight face, and said, "I… you reminded me of something that happened when I was younger. I was on a raft, because my parents had gotten rid of me. I was terrified, because any second I knew I would die or drown. Then there was a shark, and I didn't know what to do. That's when I met Tinkerbell, she told me to fly, and I said I don't fly because I'm a boy. She then gave me pixie dust and I flew away." Ariel said, "But why? I mean, I was, I mean am a pirate from Hook's crew."

Peter glanced at her, and Ariel realized they were walking side by side. Peter said, "You make me remember of a rose that my mother always had in her hair. She called it her beauty charm, always said she kept it with her to remind her how beautiful she was." Ariel turned away, and kept silent the rest of the way. Ariel just couldn't imagine it, why was she feeling this way? Why did she feel sympathy for Peter Pan, her enemy? But a side of her was going, _Peter Pan isn't your enemy, if he was he wouldn't have saved you. _Also how Ariel had suddenly started blushing whenever Peter said something, even when he just said something like, "You're about to trip."

Ariel found herself acting like a girl, and couldn't stand it. She took off, and Peter said, "Pirate! Where are you going?" Ariel kept running, and went inside the tree. She stepped in her room with bars, and quickly got her clothes. Ariel dressed in her dark clothing, and carefully took off the bandage. It wasn't completely healed, but she could move freely and just enough to face Hook. She left her dress and shoes, and wrote a note. Ariel left sword in hand, and never looked back.

_Goodbye Peter Pan._


	4. Hardships

**HEY! One word: homework. The tragic word for why I haven't been able to write. Well, on to the chapter. I'm trying a new way of writing this story, similar to Lauren Oliver's Delirium Trilogy. Tell me if I should keep writing this way or keep my old way.**

Ariel took a refuge in a darker section of the forest. She gathered logs she had cut with her sword, and put it in a pile. Ariel took out her matches, and lit one. She threw it on the logs, and it started to blaze with fire. Ariel crouched in a small house made of sticks that was set next to the fire. Ariel missed the warmth in the tree where she had stayed, but could not bear to go back. Memories intruded where she had tried to forget what had happened, her awful secret.

She realized that she would never feel complete, in this world there was only loneliness.

**Peter**

Sometimes, when events are such a shock to you, you tend to forget what happens after. Even, if it is something you should remember. When the Pirate had left her dress and shoes, and had left a note, I just remember grabbing the note and reading,

_Goodbye Peter Pan_

Then I ended up flying in circles, as if my body was determined to find her. I thought of her fiery red hair, blazing blue eyes, and her tough personality. I wondered if her name, matched with her beauty. I wanted to find her, hold her, ask her for her name. But another side of me asked only one thing, _Why? _It is strange that I never had these impulses before, since Neverland has always guaranteed that I would never feel them. Especially since it was for a pirate from Hook's crew.

Only God knows why fate chose her, I admired her bravery and smarts. Even before I figured out that pirate was a girl. My natural charm didn't work on her, which made me fascinated. She wasn't a normal girl, and I actually felt like we were connected when we were talking. Of course at that moment, the pirate ran and all I heard was rustling and her struggling with her heels to get through the bushes. I hesitated, and flew slowly to the tree. In my heart I was giving her time to go, even though I could've stopped her from leaving. The air smelled faintly of beginnings of a fire, and I flew.

Hook had one time attempted to set wildfires all across Neverland to find my territory. After his encounter with butt vs. fire, I really didn't think he would try it again, but I knew that fires were dangerous. As the smell got stronger, I smelled an aura of the ocean. The pirates smell like the sea, and I got my dagger. I landed on a dirt path, and peeked out to see the fire. There was a stick shelter, made by what looked like a sword. I was examining it, when I smelled yet another scent, one of a rose. _The pirate, she's been here. _I had no idea how long I was standing there, when I realized that the fire had long died out.

The pirate had left, and I found a necklace that she had probably left behind. It was in the shape of a heart, and inside were ingraved the words,

_You cannot change who you are, no matter how you try_

_accept it, just don't cry_

-Athena

I was confused, who was this Athena, and what was that pirate hiding?

**Ariel**

A secret I've kept for a while, is that everytime I write my name I place a heart over the I. That's the only girl quality I have kept through all these years, since my mother Athena died. That, and my necklace that she gave me when I was little. I must've left it at my shelter, but I can't go back. I heard a whooshing sound, and I knew it was Peter Pan. I had left in a hurry, barely remembering to put out the fire. My necklace fell off because I was desperate on grabbing my sword. I had to hurry, despite it being so important to me. It was her last comforting message to me, after what happened to me and her.

I limped and was able to find another shelter, a cave very close to Hook's ship. I walked in, and there weren't much animals, only bats and the occasional mouse. I rested my head on a rock and tried not to think about complicated and painful things. But my head shouted, _Athena. Secret. _and the last, _Peter Pan. _When I woke up, the top of the cave shone through the darkness of the light. I walked out, and spotted through the thick mass of trees; it was Hook's ship. I ran with all my might, and Hook was by himself contemplating. He murmured, "Plans...Peter..." I said in my gruff voice, "Captain Hook." He turned and was shocked. He stuttered, "But- you... I saw you fall to your death!"

I quickly shook the thought of saying Peter saved me. I said,"I survived, I had an injury and I had to get better." Hook didn't notice my lie, and I sighed in relief. I still had the ability to lie efficiently. Hook grumbled, "I guess you can take part in today's battle. Today you will finally be the end of Peter Pan, and I want you to be there."

**Sorry had to end it there, cuz I still have to work on this story.**


	5. Preparing for Battle

**Ariel**  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down, I was never this emotional before. I usually buried my feelings deep inside my heart, where no one could find them. As I walked on the ship, I saw all the men loading all the cannons, yelling things like ,"Prepare the plank!" and "Load the cannon!" I felt this sense of foreshadow that something terrifying would happen, but that I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was. I stood up tall when Hook addressed me, "Ariel, as my first mate, you will be the lead on the attack. I suggest you get some rest, you'll need it." I nodded, and walked to my room.

As I closed the door, I ran to my bed and weeped. I felt this sadness surging all inside me, and said, "Why? Why do I feel this way? If only there was someone with answers." A soft, gentle voice said, "I think I can help," My body quickly got up, ready to attack. When my eyes laid on the woman in front of me, my guard went down. "Athena? Is that you?" Athena smiled, her blue eyes shining, "Yes, sweetpea. It's your mom." I rushed to embrace her, and felt her love again. She patted my back, "Sweetheart, tell me what's confusing about your emotions." I said, "I...I have an unsettling feeling looming in my heart, as I saw the men preparing the attack against Peter Pan." She grimaced, "Oh dearie. Tell me why," I said, "That's just it, I don't know. My goal was to kill him, but ever since,"

Athena nodded, "Yes, but you've been thinking about him more often. What would you think about Peter being killed?" As she said the word _killed_, my heart burst. New tears came, and I said, "Okay, why am I upset about THAT possibility?" Athena stood up from the bed, "Ariel, tell me. Why did you mourn over me that day I died?" I looked at her strangely, "Because I- I loved you." When I said those words, the clarity came to my mind. Love. Peter. Death.

She smiled, like she knew what I was thinking. "Ariel, it's not strange to love-" I shouted, "ATHENA! WHY?! LOVING PETER IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I CAN MAKE! HE'S DYING TOMORROW!" I couldn't love him, he was the enemy. Athena frowned, "Ariel, you've been neglecting your feelings long enough. It's time you let them surface, and honey? Promise me you'll let your heart choose your actions." As Athena hugged me, she disappeared. Being alone, let my thoughts surface. I struggled with all my might not to say anything, but the words that came out were, "Peter Pan, I love you." I cried again, possibly even harder than before.

**Hook**  
The first thing that shocked me was Ariel's weary state. She looked as if she had barely slept, I asked her, "Ariel, did you sleep well?" She nodded, and I decided to condone it. My mind was mostly set on battle, with Ariel, I knew that Peter Pan had no chance. He was destined to die today. My men were ready with the cannons armed, then Peter showed up crowing, "CAPTAIN HOOK! Did you miss me?" I scowled, "Peter Pan, you will not live!" He smiled in that irritating, taunting way of his.

When he glanced at Ariel, his face softened. I smiled, I suddenly realized that Peter had fallen in love with her. Somehow he had figured out Ariel was a girl, but I could use this to my advantage. I yelled, "Peter! How does it feel to know, my pirate first mate, will be the first to slay you?!" I nodded to Ariel, and she nodded back. She lashed at Peter Pan, and it was a continuous fight, I knew Peter didn't stand a chance. As she was one whip away from killing him, Peter cried out, "Pirate!" She froze, unsure what to do.

He said, "Pirate, I...I love you." I grabbed my sword, ready to kill Peter myself, nothing in my way. But then, I felt a figure tackle me down and take away my weapon. I turned around to find, Ariel glaring at me with intensity in her eyes. "LET. HIM. LIVE." I replied, "And, why? Ariel, you are my first mate!" She smiled smugly, "Oh, in the rules in my résumé explained that I cannot attack a person with no weapon of self-defense. Until someone gets him a sword, I can't touch him." I said, "Then why didn't you let ME kill him?"

**Ariel**  
This was a tough explanation, but I said, "Well, I'm just saying Peter Pan should get a fair fight. Fighting with you...isn't exactly fair." Hook grinned, as if I had given him the biggest compliment. He said, "Crew! We will design a sword special for Peter Pan, that will challenge me. It will take 3-5 days to finish, and we will hold Peter prisoner during those days. Ariel, lock him up." I nodded, trying to keep from smiling.

I grabbed the handcuffs from Smee, he was yelling, "Oh, on to getting a sword, for the valiant Peter Pan," I placed them on Peter's wrists, and said in a gruff voice, "Let's go." I led him to the empty room right under the deck. It was pitch black, with no one in sight. Nothing was down here, and Peter got into a small ball shivering. He asked, "Ariel, can you hug me? I'm really cold." I gave him a look, trying to say_ Seriously?_

Peter shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying." I rolled my eyes, remembering this moment felt like when we were talking on the rock. He had kissed me at the time, and then...  
Now more than ever, I felt like I wanted to kiss him again. I wasn't letting him at the time, but now I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Peter asked, "But, can I get a blanket or something? Even you can't deny I'm cold." I got ready to leave the room, but noticed I had a black cape that I could lend him. I removed it, and placed it on his shoulders. I said, "There you go. I need to get back," As I left the room, Hook wagged his finger at me. "Ariel, you need to guard the boy. He might try to escape, you need to stay inside the room until nighttime."

I said, "But, Captain-" He stopped me, "No buts. I can only trust you to do the job. You have no idea how many times I've captured Pan and these bozos let him slip loose." I still wasn't sure about his decision, but he had already walked away before I could protest anymore. I stared at the wooden steps, waiting for me to walk back to Peter. But I couldn't bear it, knowing full now that my feelings for Peter were crystal. I didn't even know if he reciprocated anymore. He had probably already given up on me, realizing, as I walked down to see his face, that I would always be with Hook and he on the other side.


End file.
